Operating room lights with ring reflectors are known--see British Pat. No. 375,943--which provide a field of light to a utilization surface, typically an operating room table. Light sources of this type have a central reflection element which has a reflection surface rotary symmetrically with respect to the axis of a ring reflector. A parallel beam of light is focused on the ring reflector which in turn reflects the light to the operating region to be illuminated.